Me rindo
by Nasirid
Summary: Hace meses que no quiero verlo, pero vives de forma permanente en mi cabeza. Y por lo que parece no tienes intención de salir de ahí. Oneshot Lily/James


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling. La canción se titula "_Surrender_" y es de Laura Pausini.**

_Bueno, aquí traigo un nuevo one shot, esta vez de otra de mis parejas favoritas, Lily/James. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**Me rindo**

La biblioteca era uno de sus lugares favoritos en Hogwarts. Desde que había entrado allí por primera vez siete años atrás le había fascinado la enorme cantidad de libros y, aunque pensaba que se conocía cada rincón de la sala, siempre encontraba algo que la sorprendía. Como aquella ventana que había al final, detrás de las últimas estanterías de la sección prohibida. No tenía nada en especial, era una simple ventana que daba a los terrenos del colegio. Pero a Lily le encantaba desde que había vuelto en septiembre.

La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, la conocía tan bien que no le pedía ningún tipo de permiso para dejar entrar a la pelirroja en aquella sección. Y Lily estaba aprovechándose con creces de aquello. Había visto aquella ventana en más de una ocasión, pero nunca se había parado a mirar qué zona de los terrenos se veían desde allí. Hasta que el primer día de clase de ese curso había oído gritos y risas que venían de aquella ventana.

Se asomó y en cierto modo esperaba ver la escena con la que se topó. Los merodeadores rodeados de gente bajo aquel sauce donde solían estar siempre que salían a los terrenos. Al principio Lily se dio la vuelta y dejó de mirar. Pero cuando al día siguiente volvió a la biblioteca no pudo evitar el impulso de acercarse de nuevo a la ventana.

Y ahora estaba allí otra vez. Sólo habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían empezado las clases y aquel se había convertido en su rincón favorito. La señora Pince no había comentado nada al respecto, pero sus amigas sí. Lily les inventaba cada día una excusa con tal de no tener que admitir lo que le estaba pasando en realidad.

- Ey, Lily. Por fin te encuentro.

La pelirroja se volvió y vio como una chica Ravenclaw de sexto curso se le acercaba con cara de pocos amigos.

- La señora Pince me ha sometido a un interrogatorio antes de dejarme venir a buscarte.

La chica se acercó hasta la pelirroja y miró con suspicacia por la ventana, mientras Lily recogía unos libros y se ponía en marcha. Melissa había ido a buscarla porque esa tarde tenían reunión de prefectos y solían ir las dos juntas.

- Ahí están Potter, Black y compañía... una panda de inmaduros, eso es lo que son. – murmuró la Ravenclaw mientras avanzaba por el pasillo central hacia la salida de la biblioteca. – Seguro que están planeando la broma por el inicio del curso.

Lily no hizo comentario alguno, porque sabía bien que si Melissa hablaba de esa forma despectiva de los merodeadores era porque tenía razones de peso. Varios amigos suyos de Slytherin sufrían las bromitas de los merodeadores cada año. Melissa estaba segura que sus amigos no se lo merecían, que los de Gryffindor eran unos gamberros. Pero Lily no estaba de acuerdo con ella, y aunque se lo había dicho varias veces, nunca habían llegado a una zona neutral en aquel tema.

Salieron de la biblioteca aún con los murmullos malintencionados de Melissa, a los que Lily no prestaba atención.

**ooo**

La reunión de prefectos se alargó como solía ocurrir y cuando todos salieron del aula que usaban en aquellas ocasiones, vieron que la noche se les había echado encima. Lily salió de las últimas, hablando con Remus y Grace, una de las prefectas de Ravenclaw. Siguieron caminando juntos hasta que Grace se despidió de ellos para dirigirse a su sala común.

- Yo voy a empezar el ensayo de Encantamientos después de la cena, de otra forma no me va a dar tiempo de acabarlo para el viernes. – iba comentando Remus mientras los dos subían por unas escaleras hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor.

Lily y él se llevaban bastante bien, sobre todo después de que a ambos los nombraran prefectos dos años antes. Ella se había mostrado un tanto reticente al principio, porque pensaba que James y Sirius tenían demasiada influencia en Remus, pero le bastó dos semanas para convencerse de que estaba equivocada. Desde entonces los dos se habían hecho amigos.

- Llevamos con esa tarea desde la semana pasada, deberías haberla empezado hace días. – le regañó ella con un suspiro.

El chico se limitó a sonreír y cambió de tema con habilidad. Cuando Lily se dio cuenta del nuevo rumbo de la conversación se echó a reír y Remus la siguió.

- Mira a Lunático, nunca nos había dicho que las reuniones de prefectos fueran tan divertidas ¿verdad?

Sirius y James estaban en lo alto de la escalera, observando a los dos prefectos que venían ya cerca de donde ellos se encontraban. A James se le iluminó la cara cuando vio a la pelirroja reír y deseó ser él quien la hiciera reír. Pero en cuanto Remus y Lily se percataron de la presencia de los otros merodeadores a James volvió a cambiarle el gesto.

Lily dejó de reír de pronto, terminó de subir las escaleras y luego se despidió de Remus en voz baja. Miró a James sólo durante un segundo antes de seguir su camino hasta la torre y lo que vio la hizo sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba. Mientras llegaba a la sala común se recriminó mil y una veces a sí misma por comportarse de aquella forma, por hacer que los ojos del chico se vieran tristes cuando ella estaba cerca.

Después de la escena de la escalera, Lily se pasó varios días haciendo hasta lo imposible por no ver a James en un lugar que no fuera un aula. Y lo consiguió de una forma tan perfecta que le asustó.

Porque el primer día se había sentido aliviada al llegar a su cama sin haber visto al chico más que en la clase de Pociones y de Encantamientos. El segundo día el alivio empezó a tornarse añoranza, porque se dio cuenta que echaba de menos cruzar una palabra con James, aunque sólo fuera para discutir. Y para el tercer día la añoranza ya se había convertido en cobardía. Porque había tenido que escoger minuciosamente los pasillos, comer casi a deshora para no verlo en el comedor y no ir a la biblioteca para no caer en la tentación de asomarse a la ventana y verlo en los terrenos.

Lily no podía seguir sin querer ver aquellos sentimientos que ya estaban en ella. Y aquella tercera noche sintió que no merecía ser una Gryffindor, porque ellos no eran cobardes... Y ella lo estaba siendo. Porque era una persona diferente cuando se trataba de James, cuando él estaba alrededor. Y no era la verdadera Lily, la que sentía cosas por él.

Llegó el día de la salida a Hogsmeade y la pelirroja se dijo que no podía seguir con aquella idea de no ver a James porque necesitaba verle. Aunque sólo fuera para soñar por un momento con cosas que no pasarían, para verle reír con el resto de la gente. Aunque fuera sólo para que ella sintiera que el día estaba completo, necesitaba verle.

Estaba saliendo de la librería cuando oyó unas risas a lo lejos. Tres chicos estaban riéndose al final de la calle, mientras otro salía despavorido hacia donde ella se encontraba. Cuando Roy McKenzie, un Slytherin de séptimo año, pasó delante de ella con una larga cabellera verde fosforito y echando humo por las orejas, Lily no pudo evitar reír. Aparte de porque era una imagen digna de risa, porque conocía bien de donde provenían aquel tipo de bromas y supo que James andaba cerca.

- ¡Lily! No sabíamos que estabas...

Remus llegó hasta ella con una mueca de pánico y empezó a pensar qué excusa podría salvarlos en aquella ocasión.

Ella dejó de reír al instante y miró a su amigo con gesto serio pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Sirius y James aparecieron tras su amigo. La pelirroja se quedó mirando a James un momento hasta que Sirius rompió el silencio.

- Genial. Nos has pillado Evans, como siempre has querido hacer. – refunfuñó irritado.

- Lily, Roy nos estaba molestando y... bueno, no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. – lo intentó el licántropo con gesto suplicante. Si ella hablaba, no los salvaba nadie de aquel castigo.

James fue el único que no dijo nada. Simplemente se dedicaba a observar a sus amigos y a la chica, que de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo.

Lily estaba a punto de asegurarle a los chicos que no diría nada porque en realidad no había visto nada, pero entonces aparecieron McKenzie y la profesora McGonagall.

- Fueron ellos tres profesora, sin que yo les hubiera hecho nada. – el Slytherin ponía cara de víctima, pero la profesora desconfió de su total "inocencia" en aquel suceso.

- Lupin, Black y Potter ¿cuántas veces tendré que quitaros puntos para que dejéis estas bromas ridículas?

- Profesora, siento inmiscuirme pero ellos no han hecho nada a McKenzie. – intervino Lily con voz serena y con el gesto de seriedad que siempre tenía cuando hablaba con los profesores.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la pelirroja con distintas caras mientras ella seguía hablando.

- Es imposible que hayan sido ellos porque estaban hablando conmigo cuando McKenzie pasó por nuestro lado echando humo por las orejas. – la profesora le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza y Lily suspiró, resignada. – Está bien, no estábamos hablando. Les estaba regañando porque esta mañana ocasionaron un revuelo en la sala común con las chicas de cursos inferiores.

Después de unos minutos en los que McKenzie se esforzó por convencer a la profesora de que aquello no era cierto, los chicos se volvieron a quedar solos con Lily. McGonagall había creído a la pelirroja y se había marchado con el Slytherin, al que le iba a poner un castigo por haber acusado falsamente a sus compañeros. Una vez solos, los merodeadores interrogaron a Lily con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué nos has salvado de esta, Evans? – James fue el primero en hablar y no ocultó el deje de desconfianza en su voz.

- Prometo no lanzarte nada si me llamas Lily. – respondió ella con una media sonrisa que pilló desprevenido a todos.

James se sorprendió gratamente y correspondió a aquella sonrisa con una aún mayor. Sirius y Remus se miraron entre sí y se sintieron un poco fuera de lugar. Pero Lily continuó hablando, con la misma sonrisa y la misma suavidad.

- No he dicho nada porque me ha parecido gracioso. Además, Roy se merece que de vez en cuando le den una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Los chicos asintieron en silencio y ella se marchó poco después. Remus y Sirius tuvieron que tirar de James para que se moviera y dejara de mirar la calle por la que Lily ya había desaparecido.

**_ooo_**

Después de la cena medio Gryffindor se había quedado en la sala común. Lily y los merodeadores estaban en aquel grupo.

Ella estaba sentada al fondo de la sala, en una butaca, con un libro entre los brazos y los chicos estaban en uno de los sofás de la sala: Remus con un libro y Sirius y James ojeando un pergamino viejo y haciendo anotaciones en él.

Desde el encuentro en el pueblo, Lily no podía dejar de sonreír. Se sentía mucho mejor después de no evitar a James y el que él la hubiese llamado por su nombre durante la cena ayudaba a su estado de alegría. Por eso no podía concentrarse en la lectura. Cada cierto tiempo levantaba la vista del libro y miraba hacia donde estaban los merodeadores. Observó a James durante un buen rato antes de que él alzara la mirada hacia ella al mismo tiempo. Se sonrieron al verse descubiertos por el otro, y es que James llevaba un buen rato mirando a la chica cada dos minutos. Después de unos segundos los dos volvieron a bajar la mirada y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo. Pero no tardaron demasiado en descubrirse otra vez.

Sirius y Remus se habían dado cuenta, pero no dijeron nada. No como hizo una de las compañeras de cuarto de la pelirroja. Pilló a Lily en varias ocasiones, mientras miraba a James y se sonreían y, después de un rato, se hartó de que su compañera no le prestara atención cuando le hablaba. Llamó la atención de la pelirroja quitándole el libro de las manos y cuando Lily se giró para preguntarle por qué lo hacía, su compañera le señaló a James con discreción. Lily se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y su compañera, en vez de regañarla o criticarla, se echó a reír y le preguntó en voz baja qué cuándo había cambiado todo. Ella no fue capaz de responder, pero el sonrojo no se le quitó ni cuando su compañera desapareció de su lado.

La pelirroja se quedó pensando en la pregunta, dejando el libro a un lado. Había admitido finalmente que sentía cosas por James, pero creía que nadie más se iba a dar cuenta de ello si no lo decía. Y su compañera le hizo ver que estaba muy equivocada, que todo aquello escapaba ya a su control.

James había desviado la mirada poco antes de que Lily hablara con su compañera, porque Sirius había reclamado su atención. Unos minutos después estaba de nuevo mirando a la pelirroja. Ya no leía, aunque seguía con la mirada fija en el lugar donde había reposado el libro. Él se quedó observándola un momento, esperando que ella alzara la mirada y le sonriera otra vez. Pero tardó un poco en hacerlo y cuando lo hizo, James estaba mirándola fijamente, con la cara apoyada sobre una mano y sin ser demasiado discreto.

Ella bajó la mirada enseguida, abrumada por la intensidad de los ojos del chico.

Aquel vaivén de miradas y sonrisas duró varios días sin que fuera más allá. James no se atrevía a acercarse demasiado porque tenía la impresión que ella se alejaría, pensando que él quería insistirle otra vez con la idea de salir juntos. Y para Lily aquellos sentimientos eran tan nuevos que tenía que acostumbrarse a ellos antes de hacer acopio de valor y acercarse a James con algo más que un saludo.

La oportunidad se presentó casi una semana después, en la clase de Transformaciones.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall les pidió que intentaran transformar el banco donde se sentaban en un confortable sofá. Cada pareja lo hacía por turnos y cuando le tocó, James consiguió realizar la transformación a la primera para sorpresa de todos. Fue el único que lo consiguió ese día y se ganó la aprobación de la profesora y la felicitación de todos sus compañeros. Incluso la de Lily.

- Un sofá bastante cómodo, James.

Estaban saliendo del aula y Lily se había rezagado al darse cuenta que James se estaba quedando de los últimos. Llevaba días esperando la oportunidad de hablarle y le pareció que aquel ejercicio en Transformaciones daba pie a una conversación. Así que se esperó a que el chico saliera del aula para salir tras él y empezar la conversación.

Él se había dado la vuelta al oír su voz.

- Gracias, Lily. – respondió suavemente y sonriendo en el instante en que pronunció su nombre.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa tímida y desvió ligeramente la mirada cuando la llamó por su nombre. Pero luego reunió el valor suficiente para continuar la conversación.

- A mí sofá le faltaban las patas. – comentó intentando sonar natural. Pero tener a James allí delante, con aquella sonrisa sólo para ella no ayudaba demasiado. – En cambio a ti te ha salido a la primera.

- Me he sorprendido hasta yo. – confesó al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Estaba nervioso, eran los efectos que Lily tenía sobre él.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio porque no sabían qué decir a continuación. Se miraban a los ojos todo el tiempo y cuando ella abrió la boca para decir algo, él se decidió a arriesgarse otra vez.

- Yo... bueno, sabes que no se me dan muy bien las pociones y el trabajo que Slughorn nos mandó ayer se me resiste. ¿Crees que... podrías ayudarme?

- Claro, James. - respondió la pelirroja ante la sorpresa del chico.

- Todavía hace buen tiempo así que... no sé... tal vez... – por primera vez en su vida, a James le temblaban las palabras. – No sé, podríamos bajar a los terrenos y aprovechar el poco buen tiempo que nos queda. ¿Qué te parece¿Vienes conmigo?

Él estaba tendiéndole una mano. Lily miró la mano y luego a él antes de contestar algo.

**_ooo_**

Lily vaciló antes de contestar. No porque no supiera lo que iba a contestar sino porque detrás del chico se habían quedado casi todos los compañeros de la clase, pendientes de lo que ella fuera a decir. Y de ahí su vacilación y sus nervios, aunque James pensó que era por su culpa. Se arrepintió de haberle pedido que fuera con él a los terrenos, y estaba a punto de deshacer su propuesta cuando Lily habló finalmente.

- Claro, por qué no. – respondió, consiguiendo que a James le volviera la sonrisa al rostro y el aire a los pulmones.

Pasaron juntos el grupito de alumnos que aún los miraba con diversión en el pasillo y se dirigieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor en un silencio cómodo. Cuando cogieron los libros que necesitaban salieron hacia los terrenos. En aquella ocasión ya sí iban hablando mientras bajaban. Había desaparecido el temor y los nervios iniciales y ahora los dos estaban sonriendo felices. James porque aún no se podía creer que estuviera con Lily y que ella fuera por voluntad propia y la chica estaba feliz de ver que él le sonreía, como en los últimos tiempos, cuando ya había dejado de ser el James Potter arrogante que la atosigaba con invitaciones a salir.

Cuando salieron por fin a los terrenos, James le comentó a la chica que ellos solían estudiar siempre bajo el gran sauce y a ella le pareció una idea genial la de ir allí. Pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con la sorpresa de que había más gente que encontraba en aquel árbol un lugar donde pasar el rato y estudiar.

- Vayamos mejor a un lugar menos concurrido ¿te parece? – propuso ella mientras evitaba las miradas curiosas de la gente que había bajo el sauce.

James asintió y se dejó guiar hasta la orilla de lago, pensando que tal vez a ella no le gustaba que la vieran con él y por eso se habían alejado tanto del sauce. Pero todas esas dudas se disiparon en el momento en que se sentó al lado de él y comenzó a sacar sus libros de la mochila.

- Es imposible que me concentre para poder explicarte bien Pociones si todos me miran como si fuera un bicho raro. – comentó la pelirroja con naturalidad contestando a una pregunta que el chico no había llegado a formular.

Después de eso el tiempo pareció volar entre explicaciones de pociones e ingredientes que a James siempre le parecían aburridas en clase, pero que con Lily se le hacían lo más interesante del mundo. Bromearon, hablaron tranquilamente y rieron juntos, como nunca habían hecho. Era un pedacito de rutina que nunca habían compartido y que desde aquel momento desearon compartir todo el tiempo. Ninguno lo dijo en voz alta, pero los dos estaban disfrutando mucho el poder comportarse como amigos, como dos personas normales y no con las peleas y discusiones que solían tener.

- Imposible. No me va a entrar nunca en la cabeza. – suspiró James al cabo de un rato.

Se había quedado atascado en una de las explicaciones y por mucho que Lily intentara, a él ya no le entraba nada más en la cabeza aquella tarde. Y así se lo dijo mientras se tumbaba boca arriba en la hierba. Ella lo imita un momento después y ambos se quedan mirando en silencio al cielo.

Cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, que sin saberlo, son muy parecidos.

Después de un rato James siente la necesidad de escuchar la voz de la chica y se incorpora un poco, apoyándose sobre un codo. La mira en silencio hasta que ella gira la cabeza y le devuelve la mirada sin decir nada.

- Creo que no lo entendería ni aunque me lo explicaras mil veces. – susurró el chico con dificultad.

Porque Lily había vuelto a imitarlo y también estaba apoyada sobre un codo y ahora sus caras estaban más cerca que nunca. Ella se dio cuenta del detalle pero no se movió, sino que esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y se dedicó a mirarle a los ojos mientras hablaba en susurros.

- Puedo volver a explicártelo las veces que quieras. Es algo complicado, pero si ves que no lo entiendes siempre puedes preguntarle a Slughorn.

- Prefiero que me lo expliques mil veces tú, gracias. – repuso el chico en el mismo tono y sin moverse un ápice. – Creo que Slughorn todavía piensa que saboteé la poción del sueño de Snape del curso pasado.

- Es que fuiste tú.

- Que yo estuviera cerca de Snape ese día no quiere decir que...

James se calló de pronto. Había visto como ella se mordía el labio inferior después de no poder aguantar un suspiro y eso le hizo quedarse en silencio. Lily tenía un brillo diferente en los ojos, una mezcla de ilusión y miedo y James sintió deseos de besarla.

Lily no se movió cuando el chico se inclinó hacia ella, sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos cuando los labios de James estaban ya sobre los suyos. Y a partir de ahí, la pelirroja se dejó llevar.

**_ooo_**

Suspiró al separarse de él y James interpretó aquello como algo malo. Él estaba radiante pero nada más ver el gesto de resignación de la chica toda la felicidad se desmoronó.

- James... me rindo, no puedo. –murmuró Lily, que le costaba mirar al chico a la cara después de lo que acababa de suceder. Sentía que se enrojecería hasta las cejas si le miraba.

Pero James lo interpretó todo al revés y se levantó a trompicones, intentando que la desilusión no se reflejara en su rostro.

Lily levantó la cabeza al oírle y se mordió el labio; lo había confundido.

- James, por favor espera, no te vayas. – le pidió mientras se levantaba ella también.

Pero él no le dijo nada, se limitó a recoger su libro del suelo y se despidió en un hilo de voz. La chica se quedó paralizada un momento, sin saber qué hacer. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta él ya estaba dando un paso y entonces el instinto funcionó. Alargó su brazo y tomó una de las manos del chico entre las suyas. Le obligó a darse la vuelta y cuando James la miró, no había más resignación en su rostro... Era como si una estrella hubiera bajado hasta allí y le estuviera iluminando desde los ojos de ella.

- Quería decir que me rindo a esto, a lo que siento, porque no soy capaz de fingir un solo instante más. Hace meses que no quiero verlo, pero vives de forma permanente en mi cabeza. Y por lo que parece no tienes intención de salir de ahí. – le confesó ella a media voz y con las cejas alzadas, en un gesto que delataba su nerviosismo.

Sintió que se ponía roja ante la intensa mirada de James, que estaba tan asombrado que no había podido articular palabra, aunque sonreía con el mismo sonrojo que ella.

- Tanto tiempo pidiéndome una cita y ahora que me declaro ¿te vas a quedar callado? – inquirió ella con diversión, alzando una ceja.

Como respuesta el chico tiró de las manos de ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Y se echó a reír cuando ella corresponde al abrazo, pasando sus manos alrededor del cuello de él.

- Es genial estar así contigo, James. Me gustas mucho. – le susurró en su oído, mientras no podía dejar de sonreír.

- Gracias a Merlín... Había perdido las esperanzas hace tiempo. – respondió él con alivio, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la pelirroja.

**_ooo_**

Los días pasaban con una celeridad increíble desde aquella confesión junto al lago. La gente ya se había acostumbrado a verlos juntos y habían dejado de murmurar a su alrededor, pero eso a ellos les daba igual.

Aquella noche hacía demasiado frío como para salir a dar un paseo y como tenían deberes que hacer, Lily insistió en que se quedaran en la sala común. Estaba pidiéndole ayuda a Remus con el ensayo de Defensa mientras Sirius y James hablaban en susurros sentados en el suelo, muy cerca de ellos.

Tanto ella como Remus podían escuchar perfectamente la broma que los otros dos estaban planeando para McKenzie, por mucho que se esforzaran en hablar en voz baja. Lily se agachó hasta estar a la altura de su novio y le habló muy bajito al oído.

- Os estamos escuchando. – le dijo, en un falso regaño.

Haciendo gala de sus reflejos de buscador, James se dio la vuelta con una rapidez que Lily no había previsto y la besó fugazmente. Después miró a su chica con gesto inocente y ella cambió su seriedad por un brillo divertido y una sonrisa juguetona.

- Pero deberíais usar las plumas que Flitwick guarda en el cajón alto de su estantería. – comentó ella volviendo a su posición original y cogiendo el libro de Defensa.

Los tres chicos se quedaron mirándola con sorpresa. Vale que ella no los delatara cuando hacían alguna broma, pero eso de darles consejos era muy diferente.

- Son más grandes y Roy les tiene algún tipo de alergia. Flitwick le da siempre una pluma diferente a él porque sino le salen unos granos en las manos y la cara. – les explicó a los chicos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Lily se inclinó hacia delante otra vez y esta vez fue ella quien besó a su novio, que seguía mirándola asombrado. Luego volvió a su tarea de Defensa, como si allí no hubiera pasado nada.

A los merodeadores les quedó claro que Lily sí tenía ingenio más que suficiente para ser una de ellos.

_FIN _

_  
_


End file.
